


Curious

by dirigibleplumbing



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Director of SHIELD Tony Stark, Fanart, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Superior Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing
Summary: Art for team "Yearning" of the 2019 Cap/IM reverse bang:Turnabout Is Fair Playbylaireshi





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing teammate laireshi for choosing my work and a wonderful RBB!  
> [Turnabout Is Fair Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065886) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168246333@N02/47985273216/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168246333@N02/47985220888/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/post/185318801737/art-for-team-yearning-of-the-2019-capim-reverse) for the art.  
> Find me [on Tumblr](http://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Turnabout Is Fair Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065886) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi)




End file.
